My angel, My heaven
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dally muses about what Pony means to him


Dally knew that in all he was a bad person and knew that when ever it was that he was going to leave this world, he wouldn't be heading up. He did things that made all of society and most of the world look down on him. Stealing, drinking, fights, rodeos and the list goes on and on. For a short time Sylvia was the one decent thing in his life, if not the only thing that was good. Then she went and showed her true colors and everything just seemed more like a black hole then ever before.

So instead of crying his own tears he made others cry them, for him. He hid further and further behind a tough guy persona and made people fear him. If they weren't going to care about him, he was going to make dam sure that they were afraid. Things only got worse in his mind when he started checking out rough and tumble, not curvy and sweet. So he started beating up anyone that even looked mildly like they were a fag, to hide what was growing inside.

There was always one that saw past him and what he was trying to hide and it scared him to death. He would have hurt him if it was anyone but the youngest member of the gang. Not only would he have Darry, Soda and Two-bit on his ass for it, he wouldn't be able to see him cry. When they found Pony a few times after some Soc's had gotten a hold of him, it felt like a kick in the gut to see even the start of tears.

So he started hanging around with Pony more, trying to tell himself it was to keep the younger male safe. He was never a very good liar to himself though, since the increased heart beat spoke louder than his mind. The day when Pony finally just got it off his chest that he liked Dally, was the scariest day ever for the young greaser. Pony was so afraid of what Dally might do to him that he was paler than a ghost. A few soft kisses, followed by a few passionate ones soothed his nerves though.

A movement on the bed next to him broke Dally a bit out of his thoughts as he looked over. The moonlight caressed lightly against Pony's pale shoulder and left streaks in his long ungreased hair. Green/grey eyes asked the questions that his mouth would have been asking, if not wrapped around a yawn. Shaking his head lightly, Pony moved closer to Dally and resting his hand on his bare stomach.

"What are you doing awake?" Pony asked, rubbing the tip of his nose lightly against Dally's jaw.

"Just thinking," Dally said, opening his arm a bit wider to fit around Pony, resting his hand on Pony's side.

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular, mostly just about you,"

"What about me?" Pony asked, still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"That you are my heaven," Dally said, curling his right hand under Pony's jaw and bringing their lips together.

"Hmm?" Pony hummed in a questioning way as he kissed Dally back softly.

"I'm never getting anywhere near a pearly gate baby, I've done to much wrong," Dally said softly as he slipped Pony's pants down his thighs.

Pony hummed again softly as Dally slid off his own pants and brought them together gently, their cocks brushing softly. Rolling Pony gently onto his back, Dally brought their lips to near touching, just a pass. Kissing ghost of touches with his own lips, he spread Pony's legs and reached for their hidden lube. Grasping the bottle he got himself ready as their tongues slipped nearly together. Tossing the closed bottle to the side, Dally slipped into his younger lover, swallowing his moan between his parted lips. Not moving to fast or hard Dally brought them both to orgasm, lips still together.

After cleaning them up Dally pulled his pants back up and waited until Pony did the same and pulled them together.

"I love you," Dally whispered against Pony's lips and they curled into a smile.

"I love you too," Pony said just as quietly, since Dally didn't say it very often.

Dally kissed Pony softly until they were both to tired to keep their eyes open. Falling against him softly, they fell asleep together.

Dally and his own personal angel.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Whoo slow sweet smut ^^

This came off the line of Isis "You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever get"

S. E. Hinton owns


End file.
